<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>finding comfort by yoinomikazuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259182">finding comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoinomikazuki/pseuds/yoinomikazuki'>yoinomikazuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sleepovers, blanket sharing, mentions of insomnia, they eat snacks and itaru plays a game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoinomikazuki/pseuds/yoinomikazuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itaru makes a questionable decision to stay up late in the middle of the week. It would be nothing new, except this time he's not alone in his sleeplessness.</p><p>written for a3 rarepair week 2020 | day two | sleepover</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August/Chigasaki Itaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>finding comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basic info about this AU: set after part 2 of the main story, august lives and joins mankai; he's mainly helping izumi with work and running a candy shop in his free time, he's no longer a member of the organization (but chikage is). i considered using his risky game false identity for this fic but it felt weird, so. august it is. why pair him up with itaru though? I'll leave the details for endnotes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's already past midnight when the dorms finally fall silent. The last goodnights are still being exchanged in the quiet of private rooms; though they're nothing more than whispers, hardly different to the rustling of leaves in the wind outside.</p><p>Itaru, technically, should be among the ones who went to sleep first – it's the middle of the week and he has to wake up early in the morning – but with Chikage gone on a work trip and two important events going on, he has made a questionable decision to stay up late and grid for a few hours more. If needed, he'll fix himself an extra strong cup of coffee in the morning in hopes it will be enough to keep him awake. Late night trip to the kitchen for snacks wasn't originally included in his plan, but he's having a cheat day – or night – anyway, so might as well go all out. </p><p>Another thing he has failed to predict is having to sneak around someone who's watching tv on mute in the lounge. Not the smartest decision if he were to judge, especially with Sakyo having complained about the electric bill merely few hours prior. Now, it could be many people, not necessarily the noisiest ones, but, knowing his shit luck, the second he steps into the room he'll be made an accomplice. And Sakyo seems always prepared to give him in particular a full hour long personalized lecture about responsibilities, sleep schedule and being an adult; which Itaru undoubtedly is, just often not the best one. </p><p>He tiptoes through the corridor and takes a peek at the couch. The person sitting on it is now unquestionably staring back at him with an amused expression illuminated by the faintly glowing tv screen behind them. </p><p>"Hello," August whispers. "Are you sneaking out?" </p><p>Ah, of course it's him. From all the possible options running into August is a rather pleasant outcome, so Itaru drops the act and comes out.</p><p>"Nah, just a snack run. Didn't want to risk running into Sakyo, though." There's no reason to lie, August is one of the not so many people who rarely roll their eyes at his antics. Even when he does fuss about Itaru's neglect of healthy diet and proper rest, he knows when is the right time to bring that up, which is most definitely not at midnight. Maybe it's because August himself chronically avoids sleep, and since both of them are expected to be ready for work early in the morning, it kind of makes them partners in crime. Although he's pretty sure that from the two of them August is the one who can deal with pulling an all-nighter much better. He's the same as Chikage in that regard, with the exception of August not complaining that he <em> could have slept </em> if not for Itaru's <em> obnoxious gaming noises. </em> </p><p>"Next time just walk normally, it looks way more suspicious when you're creeping in the corridor like that," he advises and sends Itaru a conspiratorial grin. It's bright, carefree and as always puts Itaru on ease. It's like a special power – August manages to stay low-key about almost every aspect of his life <em> before, </em> but thanks to that vibrant and welcoming personality of his, every little thing about him feels so open and genuine, as though he's bringing honesty into every little gesture in attempt to compensate for shying away from his past. No one would ever ask him to; when they'd opened their arms for both Hisoka and Chikage they'd known close to nothing, when August stumbled upon their doorstep they accepted him in on the same terms. Seeing him try to repay time and time again is equally heartwarming as it is heart-wrenching.</p><p>"I'd make an awful spy, that's for sure," Itaru sighs. It doesn't escape his notice how August creases his eyebrows for a moment before chuckling softly at his remark. It's a game Itaru plays sometimes when he knows the other is not expecting that kind of joke. He did that with Chikage and Hisoka too, though to be honest completely oblivious at first. The former would joke back or simply shrug, which almost seemed like his way of owning up to it, while the latter just straight up ignored him each time. August's reactions are so far the most entertaining; he doesn't retort, but always studies Itaru's face for a second too long, like he's trying to read how much he actually knows. And, after two years in one troupe and room with Chikage, Itaru knows enough to put two and two together. What he doesn't know is how to <em>stop</em> himself from occasionally letting it show.</p><p>Itaru picks a random package of cookies from the cupboard and, more carefully, chooses his soda from the fridge. It's not his preferred choice of snacks, but he's already rummaged his own inventory and, aside from an old and long time opened bag of marshmallows, found nothing. He's ready to back away, but finds himself awkwardly shuffling around the kitchen for a long moment, not wanting to leave August alone like that. He knows too well that no matter who you are, you don't end up all by yourself, staring at a muted tv in the middle of the night for the fun of it. At least not in the same dorms as Sakyo and Izumi.</p><p>"Are you actually invested in what you're watching or just can't sleep?" he finally blurts out.</p><p>August tilts his head, as if wondering what the right answer might be. </p><p>"Not really? I just don't feel like sleeping today," he says, but his dull eyes say otherwise. Itaru figures out he must have already skipped more then one night to bring himself to this state. </p><p>Itaru stifles a sigh. It's probably the same thing Chikage has – restlessness when someone is away, that barely hidden nervousness which becomes clear after spending enough time around each other. It's another one of their open secrets everyone knows better than to ask about. August's usual lively demeanor simply makes it easier to nice, just like how clouds are more visible on a summer day than a winter night. </p><p>"I've been thinking about staying awake for a bit more, so if you want to..." he trails off, cringing at the awkwardness in his voice. </p><p>August doesn't seem to mind, though. He beams at Itaru yet again, gathers the blanket he's been covering himself with and bundles it into a big ball, hugging it close. He looks ridiculous in an oddly charming way, like a kid excited for a sleepover, and Itaru can't stop a traitorous smile from spreading across his lips. </p><p>He quickly makes his way back to his room with August at his heels, and settles back on the couch. It's big enough to give both of them a lot of space between, but August sits down close by, wraps the blanket around himself and covers Itaru's lap with one of its corners. </p><p>It's a casual gesture but the sweetness of it catches Itaru off guard. </p><p>"So, what kind of game is more important than sleep?" August asks, saving him from the incoming train of thoughts he'd rather leave for later.</p><p>"Technically, every," Itaru answers immediately in a serious voice. It's a joke, but no joking matter. </p><p>August seems puzzled for a moment, but catches on quickly enough. "And what kind of game is more important than sleep, tonight?"</p><p>"This one." Itaru turns his phone for August to see the screen. It's a rather simple and classic rhythm game about girl bands with surprisingly well executed music. They don't stick to one music genre, which makes unlocking new songs much more entertaining.</p><p>"They seem lovely." August points a finger at a group of three characters wearing black; the only colorful accents in their clothes are choker necklaces and many pins and patches attached to their jackets. </p><p>"I can start with this one if you want to hear their music?" offers Itaru. "It's a heavier sound than the rest of the bands, but I like it quite well." </p><p>"Sure, if you don't mind." August moves even closer and leans against Itaru's side. It's a thing he does with everyone at this point; it hasn't taken him long to get comfortable around Itaru either. This expressives took Itaru aback at first. There was something hurtful in the way August would smile easily with sadness hidden deep down in his eyes, but warmth so genuine it melted everyone's hearts. Itaru is no stranger to how home feels like anymore, he managed to find his own two years ago, and yet the same feeling seems to seep from August's very gestures, softening the remains of hardness life has inflicted upon Itaru's heart. </p><p>August watches carefully, fully focused on the way Itaru's fingers tap on the notes. He seems entranced by it, but refuses when Itaru asks if he wants to give it a try. </p><p>"I'll leave it to the professional", he says with with a playful smile. </p><p>What he does instead is opening the package of cookies Itaru's brought back for himself and digging in; he has a sweet tooth, Itaru knows that very well, so it doesn't come to a surprise that he's partial to late night snacks. However, what startles Itaru is August's hand holding a cookie that suddenly appears in the corner of his vision. </p><p>"Open up," he sing-songs, making Itaru suddenly want to swat him away. The nerve of this guy is truly terrifying. He's in the middle of a song though, so he obeys and gets a cookie gently pushed into his mouth. It's awkward, but he fact that it's August, the busybody worrywart insomniac with little to no self awareness, makes it somehow not at all that bad. It's pretty comfortable, actually – that way he doesn't have to worry about getting his phone greasy and can play continuously. </p><p>They stay like for a long while, sharing the cookies, the blanket and the comfortable silence. When the package is empty, August is already leaning his head on Itaru's shoulder, eyes closed but not quite asleep yet. Itaru wonders if he's intentionally stopping himself from it even when clearly exhausted. </p><p>"You've stopped playing," mumbles August, "are you tired?"</p><p>He could still go on, but knows better that three hours of sleep are always better than no sleep at all. </p><p>There's an unopened soda on the table, now dripping water on its surface, there's an empty plastic packaging somewhere around them and his phone charger on the desk out of his reach. But there's also August, warm and solid against his body, and the blanket now wrapped around both of them. There are big words such as responsibilities and consequences waiting for him in the morning. </p><p>They can wait, the sunrise isn't rushing. </p><p>"I'm just taking a break," he says and tilts his head so that his cheek rests atop August's head. He'd normally consider it a bold gesture, too familiar and nonchalant to share with a person he's not sure where he stands with, but something shifts when they're alone; maybe it's August's carelessness that starts to rub off on him or maybe deep down he starves for that softness of trustful touch. These are questions he dares not ask himself yet, reluctant to see where they'd lead him. </p><p>He can feel his consciousness slip away like a screen turning black at the end of a game. It wouldn't be good to fall asleep sitting like that – on the couch, half turned sideways, clutching his phone that's definitely low on battery, but rational thoughts like these are a static noise in the back of his head, overcome by heartbeat humming in his chest and August's rhythmical breathing, so close he can feel its warmth.</p><p>He shuts his eyes. Just for a moment.</p><p>(Itaru wakes up alone to an alarm going off from his phone, now placed on the coffee table. The cookie wrappers and soda can are gone; only the soft blanket he's neatly tucked in with betrays that someone else has been there not so long ago.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, why itaru? at first it was a joke. if you squint, they look a bit similar to each other, right? and after some "every au should be august lives au" jokes and ideas everything spiraled out of control and I just had to write something like this. in this au august lives in the dorms with them (izumi is his roommate!!) and often visits both hisoka's and chikage's rooms. since itaru is chikage's roommate they see each other all the time. august soon finds himself wanting to spend more time with itaru only, you know, to get to know him better, because the person who's managed to win over april of all people must be someone truly special. but is it really the only reason?<br/>please consider them 💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>